


Dessert

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: EC Week 2019 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dinner, EC Week 2019, Episode: s01e20 The Stranger, F/M, First Kiss, Mild Language, Surprise Kissing, lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "It would be rude of me to refuse dessert."





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8-9 June 2019  
> Word Count: 1443  
> Written for: ECWeek 2019  
> Prompt: Day One, June 10: David didn’t leave after Regina made him lasagna  
> Summary: "It would be rude of me to refuse dessert."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place during ep 01x20 "The Stranger", specifically the scene were Regina tries to kiss David in the kitchen after lasagna.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: That last line is a HUGE push for this fic, ngl… Once I heard it in my head, very early on in the writing process, I kept it at the bottom of the document, just waiting for the right place to slip it in. And then it just _fit_ where it did. And I love just how easily the emotions came out here without being hugely long, even though it's longer than I initially planned. Maybe a new verse, maybe not. Never say never… Also? All of the dialogue in the first two sections of this fic are from the scene itself.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Brittany's awesome!

"Yeah, it's almost…" The story has him mesmerized, but so does she. David stares at her for a moment. "Almost like the universe wanted you to find me."

There's a shift in her expression, so tiny it might be missed if he wasn't staring as intently as he is. Her lips part slightly as she leans in toward him, and his eyes are torn between staring at them and the arousal darkening her already fathomless eyes. He can feel his entire body _itching_ to move forward and meet her in the middle for the kiss she so obviously wants to initiate. But the dual images of Kathryn and Mary Margaret rear up in his head, and he finds himself leaning backward.

"Uh… I-I'm sorry." He's really not, and he absolutely hates himself for being the cad he is. "I-I hope you don't get the wrong idea."

There's a momentary flash of pain before she shutters her eyes from him, physically pulling away to break eye contact, as well. "No, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment."

"You don't have to apologize." The words are out of his mouth almost before he can register them in his mind. And he means them, hopes she understands how sorry he is right now. "I just… We…" He feels like an idiot to be stammering so badly, to be hurting her as he clearly is. The urge to take her in his arms, comfort her for what he's said and done, is painful. "This is great like it is."

She meets his gaze again and nods, smile tight and not quite meeting those dark eyes that are suddenly a bit glossier with what he can only guess are unshed tears. He feels even worse than he expected now. He doesn't know her well, but he can see just how much she's struggling to keep a brave face on in front of him. A part of him hates that his dead wife and mistress intruded upon what he is certain would have been an incredible kiss. Trying his best to shake it off, David nods briefly and motions toward the front door with his head.

*****

Regina stares up into those stormy blue eyes, seeing the conflict swirling every bit as strongly as she feels it, and offers a small nod at his silent request to leave. He turns and starts out of the kitchen, giving her a handful of seconds to pull herself together. She _cannot_ break down over this rejection in front of him. _No one_ must see her weak ever again. Better he think she doesn't actually mind that his chivalrous, honorable side reared its ugly head.

She watches the muscles in his upper arms and shoulders ripple as he slips on the leather jacket that she'd like to wrap herself in, let his scent surround her like the warmest down comforter. But her plans have been ruined, and she's no closer to breaking up Prince Charming and Snow White than she was before she set up this little scenario. He pauses in the middle of the foyer, as if steeling himself for something, then turns to face her.

"Thanks again for dinner."

His eyes move slowly up the length of her body, and she prays he's memorizing how she looks for later reflection. Her smile is a little brighter in response, mostly because she hopes he'll go home to masturbate over the image of her in and out of the deep indigo dress she chose today. Maybe her plans aren't ruined after all. But when has she ever been _that_ lucky in life?

It's only as he turns to head down the three steps to leave that she remembers she still has her wine glass in hand. She stares at it briefly, turning to watch the glass rise to her lips in the mirror as she hears the door close decisively behind him. Glass now empty, she studies her reflection as well as that of the closed door, polite façade falling rapidly from her face. The self-loathing at both her ruined plans and her bruised heart -- _ego, you idiot, not your heart, never your heart_ \-- floods through her veins, rising in her throat with the wine and a healthy amount of bile until it burns. In the space between one heartbeat and the next, the glass launches at the mirror, both shattering spectacularly before her.

*****

David is halfway down the walk when he stops in his tracks, a strange sensation tugging at his chest. His wife is dead, his mistress the apparent killer, and his mind is on the brunette that saved his life all those years ago. He should be wallowing in the worst kinds of regret and pain, but all he wants to do is turn back around and take Regina in his arms and never let her go. This is the height of insanity, isn't it? 

But he turns around, his feet moving him closer to the pristinely white door as if of their own volition. Each step eases a bit of tightness in his chest, settles him just a little bit more into his skin. This is the right thing to do. He's not sure how he knows, he just does. The door is open, his hand on the knob proof that he's opened it. By the time he's at the top of the short flight of stairs to the foyer again, he can hear her muffled cries, and feels horrible for upsetting her enough for tears. But it takes a few more seconds to realize what he's seeing: Regina on her knees with her back to him, surrounded by broken pieces of glass and mirror alike. She moves just enough for him to see the bright splash of blood on her hand.

"Regina!"

He's careful to avoid the shards on the floor as he moves behind her, scooping her up in his arms to back away from the mess and make his way into the kitchen. Depositing her on one of the stools, he grabs paper towels and a dish towel before beginning the meticulous process of wiping away blood and picking out the obvious pieces of glass he can see. The worst of the wounds and blood are in her right hand and thankfully none of them look serious. She's disturbingly quiet and withdrawn while he tends to her, not meeting his gaze at all.

"I need to cover these," he finally says softly, but she still flinches. "Where's your first aid kit?"

She points to the drawer with her left hand, then returns to cradling her injured hand. He frowns at that, moving to get the kit and quickly works to bandage her wounds. She points toward the closet on the far end of the kitchen, where he finds the broom, dustpan, and a small vacuum.

*****

It barely registers that he's actually still here until she hears the vacuum running. She feels the pain in her hand, though the throbbing seems to be lessening. She wonders if she can sneak away up to her bedroom without him seeing her. She's just not up to the discussion that she knows will happen. She screwed up in multiple ways and it's going to bite her in the ass now.

"Regina?"

She _hates_ that she flinches at the sound of his voice _again_. She is letting her vulnerability show to someone that she should _not_ be trusting, no matter what her damned heart thinks it knows is best. She watches him dump the dustpan and vacuum's chamber into the trash, put away the items, and take the trash bag out to the can. This is _not_ what she was expecting when she planned to seduce him tonight. This is… this is tenderness, concern, _care_ for her wellbeing. Her heart wants to let him in, but her mind remembers the things he once said and did against her. And then he's in front of her again, washing and drying his hands as his gaze is heavy on her.

"What are you doing here, David?" she finally asks, internally wincing at how rough her voice sounds. "I thought you left."

He steps closer to her, and she can't help but look up at him, taking in the strong but gentle hands, the broad shoulders, the stormy blue eyes that seem to ensnare her soul. For the briefest moment, she has the sensation of a mouse attempting to stare down a viper. And then his lips are on hers. It's fleeting, a tentative, gentle meeting of lips that leaves her wanting more. 

"It would be rude of me to refuse dessert."


End file.
